Noche de desvelo
by Wizardbot
Summary: Bill ya sabe lo que siente, sólo hace falta decírselo a la persona que genera esos sentimientos. AU!BillDip. One-shot. (Esto puede ser un secuela de Fall, depende del punto de vista que el lector le quiera dar.) Este fic está desarrollado fuera de la línea actual de la serie.


**Te recomiendo leer éste** _ **fic**_ **mientras escuchas la canción** _ **Seven Days**_ **de** _ **Mighty Oaks**_ **.**

Estaba mal estar enamorado de él. _Muy, muy mal._

Necesitaba alejarse de estos sentimientos que no eran dignos de una persona como él. No eran dignas de alguien de apellido Cipher.

Camino por las afueras de su casa con la mirada gacha y el corazón en la mano. Hacía mucho frío como para no llevar nada más que el pijama, además llevaba tenis sin calcetines, pero no había pensado en ello cuando salió de la seguridad de su casa hacia el jardín trasero de la gran mansión.

Ahora mismo podría llamar a alguien que siempre estaría dispuesto a ayudarlo, pero en quién más confiaba y tenía apoyo era en Dipper. Y de Dipper estaba enamorado.

No podía darle otro sentimiento a lo que llevaba pesándole en el pecho.

Una ráfaga de viento enorme casi lo tira, pero no hizo nada más que quedarse quieto con la esperanza de que el viento se lo llevara volando para no tener que afrontar las cosas que estaba sintiendo.

Jamás se imaginó a él mismo desvelándose para analizarse. Era alguien muy seguro de sí. Él sabía lo que quería, cuándo lo quería, cómo lo quería y por qué lo quería. Pero ahora no era más un adolescente enamorado con el típico malestar estomacal que era denominado, por gente de su edad, como _"mariposas en el estómago"_.

Él no sentía mariposas en el estómago. Claro que no.

Lo que sentía en el estómago eran murciélagos y gatos y lobos y arañas y otros seres pertenecientes a la oscuridad que batallaban sin piedad dentro de él. Cada inhalación o exhalación eran más arañazos y revolcones en su abdomen. Ya ni hablar de cuando suspiraba.

Tampoco podía decir de lo flojas que se ponían las piernas cuando lo veía llegar al salón de clases. También le sudaban tanto las manos que tenía que limpiarlas en su pantalón para poder saludarlo como se debía. Normalmente al pronunciarle las primeras palabras del día la voz le fallaba por la adrenalina que sentía recorrerle el cuerpo.

Todos le habían dicho de que enamorarse era lo mejor que le podía pasar en la vida. Pero él pensaba lo contrario.

Lo primero que siempre venía a su mente era el riesgo de no ser correspondido, lo que significaba que jamás podría ver esa gran sonrisa que Dipper rara vez tenía. También significaba no admirar su marca de nacimiento mientras dormía. También significaba no poder escuchar lo potente de su voz cuando le gritaba y reclamaba por ser un desobligado. Significaba no más tardes de películas. No más caminatas largas e innecesarias a la biblioteca. No más salidas a la feria del pueblo. No más peleas sin sentido. No más tener una _relación_ con Dipper.

" _ **El que no arriesga no gana"**_ pensó. Porque era verdad y porque quería un pretexto para poder seguir adelante con lo que ahora se le formaba en la cabeza.

Se metió corriendo a su casa, sintiendo la calidez repentina que su hogar le brindaba en la piel. Luego se arrojó a la cama con la cara por el frente. Tomó su celular y tecleó con una destreza inigualable: _"mañana voy a pasar por tu casa en la tarde, prepárate"_ decía el texto.

Pero ni siquiera él estaba preparado para la locura que iba cometer en la mañana.

No durmió bien, todo estaba pasando tan rápido que, antes de que él mismo lo supiera, ya estaba frente a la _Cabaña del Misterio_ con el corazón en la garganta. ¿Por qué el corazón palpitaba en su estómago o en su garganta? ¿No se supone que debía de estar en el pecho?

Dipper se veía bien. _Tan bien como siempre_ , con su camisa de franela que le daba un aire hogareño.

–Te quiero –dijo rápido. Sin saludarlo.

Por el rostro de Dipper pasaron mil emociones que le erizaron la piel. Tan expresivo, como un libro. A Bill se le hinchó el pecho de sentimientos enormes. Iba a explotar.

–Yo también te quiero, Bill –dijo Dipper con una sonrisa.

Era la persona más feliz del mundo ahora.

 **[FIN]**

 **Ahí está. Hubo partes que realmente no me gustaron, pero no hallé otra manera de expresarme.**

 **Finalizó** _ **Gravity Falls**_ **. Terminé de ver la serie mientras escribía esto, era de madrugada (en realidad terminé de escribir esto también en la madrugada, pero por flojera no lo publiqué). No saben lo triste que me pone ver la serie terminar, y más de una manera tan épica.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Con cariño, Wizardbot.**


End file.
